


I Like This Car

by 1creativeusernameplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Cas still has his wings, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1creativeusernameplease/pseuds/1creativeusernameplease
Summary: Cas shows up in the Impala while Dean drives.





	I Like This Car

"Hello, Dean."

Dean didn't even flinch, he just kept his eyes fixed on the road. He had sensed that Castiel had materialized into the passenger seat a moment before he spoke. He was used to it by now. 

"Hey, Cas." The corners of his mouth turned up in a friendly greeting.

The highway expanded before him. Little droplets of rain started to spatter across the windshield. Dean flicked on the headlights. Then, he realized the angel hadn't said anything yet, which was unusual since Cas normally got straight to the point. He glanced over to his friend.

Cas was looking out the window, eyes tracking the passing trees as the setting sun burned behind them. His normally expressionless face was softened by a small smile of contentment that managed to crease his vessel's crows feet. 

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked, feeling a small smile come to his lips, although he had no idea why.

Cas's eyes traveled form Dean, to his hands on the wheel, to the dashboard, and finally rested on his own hand on the worn leather of the seat. 

"I like this car, Dean."

Cas looked up from his hand until blue met green. Dean would have probably kept staring if he hadn't had to drive. He tore his eyes away and looked at the never-ending road once again.

"I like it, too, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short scene I wrote when I should have been paying attention in calculus.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
